Truth or Dare: No forfeit
by osnapitzkara3
Summary: It's Valkyries 18th Birthday and she has finally got Gordon Edgley's mansion. When Skulduggery arrives late, as usual, will he join Ghastly, Ravel, Tanith, Fletcher and Valkyrie in on a game of Truth or Dare? Only one way to find out...


**_Well hello there;) this is my very first drabble and I really have no idea what I'm doing but ahhhweelll!_**

**_Hope you like it! A little bit of Valduggery and Ganith for you sooo.. ENJOY! Rated K!_**

* * *

Truth or Dare

Skulduggery Pleasant got out of his Bentley nervously and walked over to the Mansion of Gordon Edgley. Valkyrie Cain owned it now, of course, because today was her 18th birthday and she officially owned it. He had got her a beautiful necklace with half a heart onit and he had got himself the other half... a _FRIENDSHIP_ necklace. On Valkyries he got engraved:

"_Valkyrie Cain_" at the top of the half heart and " Until The" in the middle. On his half he got "Skulduggery Pleasant"and "End".

He knocked on the door and heard drunken laughter from inside. After a little while a sober Valkyrie opened the door to him.

"Hey! What took you so long Skul?"

"Umm... I went to pick something... up... can I come in?"

She stepped aside to let him in and seen Tanith, Ghastly, Ravel and Fletcher all sitting in a circle in the middle of Valkyrie's living room.

"We were just about to play Truth or Dare No Forfeit," she said, "Do you want to join in with us?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea when Tanith and Ghastly are drunk? They'll be needing a room as soon as the start kissing!"

"Heeeyyyy!" they both said angrily, "We're not that baaddd!" slurred Tanith. Valkyrie just giggled. _God I would have so many heart attacks every time I heard that sweet little giggle that escapes her lips! _He thought to himself while slowly slipping into the circle.

"Well anyway," said Valkyrie, "Who's spinning the bottle first?"

"Ooooh, ooooh! I will!" said Ghastly, with that he spun the bottle.

It was quite a powerful spin and went round the circle numerous times before it stopped.

_Tanith..._

"Oh... Um Tanith? I think it's pointing a-at you," Ghastly said a little shyly.

"Oh yeah!... Well... Let's get this over with shall we?"

They both crossed to the middle of the circle, both of their faces as red as tomatoes no matter how drunk they were, this was a night to remember. They kissed slowly and as they got more confident their arms snaked around each other.

"Get a roooom you two!" Fletcher said holding up his beer bottle and pointing towards the stairs.

Skulduggery leaned towards Valkyrie and whispered in his voice, so soft, like velvet, "Told you, didn't I,"

She jumped with surprise and when Ghastly said it was her turn to spin she jumped again.

_Why is she so tense tonight? I thought you are supposed to enjoy your 18__th__ birthday? _Thought Skulduggery.

She spun the bottle with one person on her mind that she definitely doesn't want it to land on purely because she'll embarrass herself. The bottle is turning to a stop nearer and nearer to that person.

_Skulduggery._

She gasped as it stopped on the one person she really didn't want it to land on. They stared at each other in shock. _Could this really be the day, that our relationship takes a whole new level?_ She thought.

"Well then, don't just sit around all awkward and stuff! Go for it already before I be sick." moaned Fletcher. But they both got up and walked out of the room.

"Skulduggery would never forgive or feel the same way." Valkyrie whispered to herself. "I'm probably just a child in his eyes!" she said more annoyed than sad. _I'll prove him wrong..._

She stormed out of the room she went into for privacy with a lustful look in her eye. She walked round the house looking for Skulduggery and found him standing outside the front door. He was facing away from her so he never saw her coming up from behind him and she spun him around to face her. She planted her lips on his teeth passionately. Gasped because it came out of nowhere but quickly melted into her embrace and put his bony arms around her perfect waist. They stood for quite a while in each other's arms before pulling back for breath. He quietly moaned in disappointment because he already missed the feeling of her lips.

"Valkyrie… I… What… Why?" Skulduggery stuttered.

"No forfeit," she whispered in his 'ear' and he just chuckled.

"I've been wanting to give you this," he pulled out a small black box from his pocket, "Happy birthday, Val."

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? please rate and review for my very first chapter and tell me if you think i should do more! Byeee you gorgeous people;)**_

_**:*:***_


End file.
